


20 Short Spiderman & Loki stories that we rightfully deserved

by Zenytra



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bruises, Bullying, Caretaking, Cold Weather, Cute Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is such a mom, Loki is just a caring cinnamon roll fight me, Magic, Magic Tricks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Piano, Protective Peter Parker, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: 20 short Spiderman & Loki stories.I'm writing 20 stories about these two's adorable bromance we rightfully deserved.(These stories are not in specific order and don't follow any timeline.)





	1. 1 A rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an au where Loki has joined the Avengers.

Just when Peter heard the light tapping coming from outside, lightly beating the roof and windows, he cursed silently. Great, it started to rain.

  
The class ended, and the rain had started to fall more aggressively, over flooding the sewers so the water started to flow fast on the streets. Making Peter's shoes and trousers soaking wet.

  
Peter picked up speed now, seeing the bus leaving made him curse under his breath. And of course, he missed the bus last second.

  
Awesome.

  
Just great.

  
Now left there, soaked, and cold as hell. Peter shivered, thinking how long way the Avengers tower was, thinking he just had to walk there.

  
So be it.

  
Peter clutched his backpack's straps tight, and started to walk. He heard and felt the wet sound of his shoes slapping the ground, his hair wet, strands plastered to his cold cheeks.

45 minutes passed, and he was now 3000% sure he was going to get sick the next day. Peter sniffled.

The rain came pouring down now more powerfully beating Peter's head and shoulders. Man this walk could feel faster if he had some company at least..

Couple of cars passed by but that was pretty much it. God he was soaked. It felt like he was underwater but without the light feeling of it.

* * *

Peter finally managed to get to the tower. His legs were done for.

  
He got inside, not even feeling the warmth of the tower, thanks to his cold wet clothes. "I'm home." Peter chimed, putting his soaked backpack down.

  
"Peter?" He heard one single smooth voice coming from the living room. "Where were you?" Loki asked, sounding a bit worried. 

  
"I missed the bus." Peter smiled widely when Loki came look at the drowned looking boy. He frowned.

"Clearly." Loki looked the boy up and down, Peter noticing the disgust. Or was it disgust? He wasn't sure but he became slightly anxious, aware how soaked he was, and cold. Better get off Loki's hair then sooner or later. He probably was busy anyway, hell he most likely was practicing some spells of reading when Peter stomped in.

  
"Ok well I'll go now and change, I won't bother you anymo-"

  
"Get your shoes off, then go take a bath, I'll fill the tub. Move." Loki ordered, taking Peter's jacket off with a snap of his fingers, the jacket slowly floating and hanging itself to dry on a clothing hanger. Peter was a bit stunned by the immediate ordering tone. Ok?

  
Peter did as he was told, peeling the wet clothes of to dry, then sitting down to a warm bath, and damn did that feel good.  
Peter felt a pair of slim fingers digging to his scalp in a gentle circling motion. Loki stood behind him, he had pulled up his dark green sweater's sleeves to his elbows and started to massage the foaming shampoo to Peter's messy hair.

  
"Oh dear.. Since when did you last time wash your hair?" Loki huffed, Peter shrugged not actually remembering.

  
"Uhh, maybe a week ago? I don't know, but not that long ago that I can say." Peter tried to defend himself but Loki just huffed.

  
"By the Norn's.."

  
"Alright, close your eyes." Peter did so, well, he didn't know if it mattered since Loki put his other palm gently on top of Peter's vision, tilting his head slowly back when Loki took the shower head and washed the shampoo off, the water was warm and welcoming.

  
After a while of sitting and the water starting to cool down, Peter got up and toweled himself dry. Loki had fetched (magically by the snap of his fingers) Peter some dry clothes.

"Thanks for the bath Loki, sorry I had to interrupt you." Peter said as he pulled down his t-shirt.

  
"You're welcome, and you certainly didn't interrupt me." Loki said.

  
"Oh? Well what were you doing then?" Peter asked, Loki looked away a bit.

  
"Well, I was mostly bored. You could say I have been sitting on the couch just watching tv. You know, being active." Loki half smiled.

  
"Well what about being active together?" Peter suggested, Loki smiled.

  
"Brilliant idea."

* * *

  
And so the two of them proceeded to watch a full on marathon of Bones. It was pretty much half interesting to Loki, Peter liked it though.  
Peter though couldn't help but smile a little when Loki had bundled him in a soft warm blanket, it felt really good thinking back at the horrible walk in the rainstorm and that he was now here warm and clean.

  
Halfway through the episode Peter sneezed loudly.

  
"Bless you." Loki said.

  
"Danks." Peter thanked with a stuffy nose. Crap..

  
After that, it was soon followed by another sneeze, then third. Loki sighed.

Loki leaned closer to feel Peter's forehead and to adjust the soft blanket more tightly. "If you're sick tomorrow, I'm blaming it on Thor."

  
Peter laughed, cut short by another loud sneeze.


	2. 2 Bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in an au where Loki has joined the Avengers.
> 
> (A small reference to the comics, tell me if you noticed!)

Peter touched ever so gently his swollen eye, seeing the vivid mixes of purple and blue showing on the beaten skin's surface. He flinched when his fingers came in touch with the bruise.

  
Peter cringed when remembering the impact. It was so sudden and hard. He remembered him stumbling backwards, finally hitting the cold corridor floor.  
Flash had laughed, his cheers of victory had pumped the other kid's hype so that they joined in the mock as well.

  
Peter looked at himself. If he just had the courage, had the guts to punch back. He always thought about it. Planned it, and was going to do it.  
But never did that time come.

  
He had just come from school, and was now laying on his bed. He heard voices coming from the other side, it sounded like Nat and Steve, talking about something, he couldn't hear quite clear though.  
Peter sighed and rolled on his side, instantly regretting it. His eye touched the mattress and shot several waves of pain through his head.

  
He wanted to cry, he really did.

  
But it felt dumb. He didn't know why, it just did.

  
Swallowing his tears, Peter got up. The pain being too much, he went out to get ice on the swollen eye.  
Trying to be quiet, and not to cause too much attention he tried to get downstairs without anyone bumping into him and asking about the bruise. Everyone had too much, and more important stuff to think about so Peter didn't want to start a full blown conversation.

  
He peaked his head around the corner. No one.

  
Continuing, he walked quickly and down the stairs. He knew Mr Stark was tinkering in his workshop, Steve and Nat had gone in the other direction and the tower was pretty quiet so other were probably out so he should be fine.

  
Right?

  
Wrong.

  
Peter glanced at the corridor behind him, then turning around to get a minor heart attack.  
"Jesus Christ!" Peter jumped, putting a hand to his chest. Then instantly remembering his eye so he placed a hand to cover it, causing it to react as it had before. Hurt like hell.

  
Loki was silent, then took Peter's hand away from his eye, Peter feeling the slender fingers wrapping around his wrist in a gentle matter. Almost like not to scare him, but still in a tight grip. Peter looked at Loki, seeing no emotion. Or just Loki's normal face.

  
Loki saw the slight apologetic look in Peter's face.  
Loki was silent. Peter swallowed.

  
"Who?" Loki said coldly.

  
"What?"

  
"Who did this?" Loki's face was expressionless.

  
"Ah, my um, one of my classmates. He's like that sometimes." Peter stuttered, confused why he started to tear up.  
Loki hummed, as if thinking.

  
"Come on." Loki brought Peter to the freezer, taking out one ice pack.  
They sat down on the couch, Peter holding the pack to his eye, seeing Loki sitting across him with just one eye.

  
"His name is Flash." Peter swallowed, Loki was silent.

  
"He, well, he's kinda a bully of mine. I think it's just him having a low self esteem, that's why he does this."

  
"He has always done this, calling me names, mocking me, insulting me, beating me.. And I really can't do much about it. I want to punish him, I really do. Whenever he starts, I just see red. But that just it. I let him beat me, and I stay quiet. Thinking that I have other things to worry about, and it doesn't matter if I don't tell anyone because they have other more important things to worry about as well. So I just, let it happen."

  
Peter didn't realize he started to sob, as if, it was a relief to let it all out. Finally. But felt embarrassed none the less.  
"I.. I really shouldn't bother you with this."

  
"He's in your class correct?" Loki asked, Peter nodded.

  
"Alright. You stay put, I'll get another pack."

  
Loki got up and went to the kitchen.

  
Knowing he wasn't in Peter's sight, Loki balled his fist breaking a glass so it exploded into million little pieces.

  
He was angry.

  
No he was** furious.**

  
His blood boiled, only color he saw was red. Why hasn't he told? Why did he keep this from everyone? The boy has suffered enough. And how much it reminded him about his younger years. The pain of no one caring or listening. Peter could've told them. But thought not to because it would just be a burden to others..  
Loki took a breath, and opened the freezer to get another pack of ice.

* * *

Peter walked outside, the school day had ended, and yesterdays scenario still spiraled in his mind. He was still so embarrassed that Loki had caught him.  
Flash walked past Peter along with his couple of friends.

  
"Yo Penis Parker, that black eye could suit you if you had another matching one."

  
Peter heard the classic "ooo" sound echoing through out his so called friends. Peter just looked.

  
"Alright alright, let me do it for you." Flash started to approach, Peter's heart started to hammer.

  
"Here you g-" Flash was cut off, Peter saw his expression change. His eyes widened, and he stopped.

"What- what the HELL" Flash started to squirm and frantically ripping his jacket open, Peter heard several hissing noises.

  
"What the fuck what the fuck!" Peter heard his friends panic, as so did Flash.

  
Flash tried ripping his jacket, only to reveal a bright green snake crawling from the jacket down Flash's leg. Then one came up to directly at Flash's face trough the neck hole of the jacket, hissing violently showing it's sharp fangs, causing everyone to scream.

  
Flash started to scream and run in pure terror and panic. Peter just stood there watching as the guy screamed like a maniac and ran around.

  
Peter glanced at the sidewalk after a while and saw Loki, hands behind his back, wearing from his normal armor a black suit with a black coat.  
Peter came up to Loki, confused, pointing to Flash's direction.

  
"You-?"

  
"Perhaps." Loki looked calmly to the direction of the mass hysteria. Peter snorted.

  
"That's a one hell of a way to teach a lesson." Peter stated. Both of them looking at the screaming chaos.

  
"Peter."

  
Peter turned his head to Loki, still with a half blurred vision.

  
"You have to tell. Even if you think it's a little thing to you, it's really not, you can't keep this to yourself understand?"

  
Loki turned to face Peter, Peter saw a glimpse of small concern in his eyes. Peter nodded.

  
"Yes, I wont do it again, I promise." Peter smiled. Loki smiled as well.

  
"Good. Now, let's go eat something."

  
Loki turned to walk, Peter followed.

  
"How about hotdogs? There's a place not so far from here." Peter suggested.

  
Loki hummed. "Why not."


	3. 3 Anytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in an au where Loki has joined the Avengers.

Dinnertime was closing in and Peter was anxiously thinking upside down on the ceiling by a thread.

People in the tower had cooking shift's and today was Peter's turn. Well, first turn.

Peter had said he could make dinner for once, Stark had just shrugged and said "Well why the hell not. Welcome aboard." Just as expected, and Peter was happy to help. Well help more. But the issue wasn't that he couldn't cook, it was what to make. And well maybe a bit that he wasn't exactly a master chef when it comes to cooking for a bunch of people, and one of them is a literal god.

Peter spun slowly, reading and flipping pages of the cooking book. He scratched his head in a haze of thoughts. He really was stuck.

He heard faint footsteps and saw the upside down figure of Loki.

"Hey Loki." Peter said, closing the book.

Loki walked to the water kettle and poured the steaming water in to a cup, dropping a teabag in it afterwards.

"Stark made you do the dinner I assume." Loki said in a bland tone, Peter scratched his head.

"Yea and I haven't even started. I don't know what to make, and don't even know if I can." Peter opened the book yet again, flipping through the pages.

Loki raised an eyebrow, stepping a bit closer to Peter, taking a sip.

"Let me take a look dear." Loki placed the cup on the counter and took the book from Peter's hands, turning the book from upside down to him to read. Loki flipped the pages, Peter looked at Loki with wide eyes, seeing his brows knit together then relax, as if studying the text.

"Hmm."

"What?" Peter asked, Loki closed the book.

"These won't do." Loki put the book down on the counter and snapped his fingers. "Get down."

Peter got down immediately, the room spinning back to normal. Peter brushed imaginary dust away from his pants.

"Get the vegetables from the cabinet, I'll take out the chicken and put the oven on." Loki rolled up his loose sweater sleeves to his elbows, then started to tie his hair in a neat ponytail. Peter looked at Loki for a moment, Loki glanced at him back.

"I'll help you." Loki turned the oven on and went to the fridge, taking out the chicken.  
Peter was a bit stunned, Loki rolled his eyes and rushed him in a sweet manner. "Go on, we don't have time to waste."  
Peter shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts, and smiled, then went to the cabinet.

Peter's skin was slick with beading sweat while chopping several vegetables to little pieces on the chop board, couple of his loose hair strands were sticking to his cheeks and forehead due to the hot oven next to him, he wasn't sure if it was the oven that made him sweat or was he just nervous. 

Loki had taken out the chicken breasts and was now cutting them into bite sized pieces.

"You're quiet." Loki said, Peter jumped.

"What? Am I really?" Peter stuttered a bit, a bit nervous, not even knowing why.

Loki hummed. "That's just fine, I'm used to it." 

Peter opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Alright then..

It was quiet again, only the humming of the vent filled the space. Peter thought for a moment while cutting the peppers.

"I'm sorry Loki, I just, I'm kinda nervous I guess. I never really have cooked for a bunch of people, maximum number would be 3 and that would just be me, aunt May and Ned." Peter said, laughing a bit.

Loki was quiet, Peter knew he still listened.

"I'm super relieved you came to help me Loki, I would be still hanging on the ceiling if you weren't here." Peter laughed, Loki huffed, showing a faint smile, eyes still on the chicken.

Peter took the cut out vegetables and put them in the huge bowl next to him, then he felt a tap on the back of his head. Peter knitted his brows together in confusion and looked behind him. Odd..

He looked at Loki who still was focused on his work, Peter shrugged to himself and put the cut board down. 

Another tap on his shoulder, he looked to his side and there was a small cherry tomato on the counter. 

Now Peter looked at Loki, who now had a smug expression on his face.

"Oh well that's is very mature." Peter huffed, Loki just flashed a smug smile. 

"Alright the chicken is ready to put in the bowl, can you get the olive oil?" Loki put the chicken pieces in the bowl, Peter nodded and opened the cabinet on top of them. He saw that oil was on the top shelf, so he climbed on the counter and reached for it.

"Do you need help?" Loki asked in a bland tone. Peter shook his head.

"Nope I'm fine, let- me justtt- FUCK."

Peter yelped and reeled backwards, losing his balance. In the split second Peter felt a pair of hands under him catching him. Then a cloud of white powder scattered everywhere.

Peter opened his eyes, lifting the bag of flour over his head just to see Loki, his dark raven hair and pale face now covered in white powder as well.

**FUCK**

Peter was screaming in his head, red flags waving everywhere. _fuckfuckfuckfuck_

He was waiting for the moment of rage, Loki must be furious. Boiling with rage, ready to snap. _whatodowhattodowhattodo???_

Peter squinted his eyes tight, ready for impact. Instead he heard laughter.

Genuine happy giggling. 

Peter saw Loki, cheeks tight and lips up wards, eyes squeezed shut with laughter. 

Peter's head was spinning, Loki was laughing. Loki was** actually laughing. **He has never heard him laugh, nobody has. Thor has at the latest but he had told it was back when they were just children. 

"You, aren't mad?" Peter asked slowly, Loki shook his head down.

"I should have taken a picture." Loki giggled putting a hand over his eyes, Peter took the bag of from his head and was put down to the ground. 

"I'm sorry." Peter said, breaking into laughter as well, Loki just shook his head. "Don't be." 

Peter smiled, brushing away the loose flour from his cheek. 

* * *

"What the hell happened here." Tony stood in front of flour covered Loki and Peter, seeing them covered in white powder from head to chest, their clothes stained as well with white spots.

"We made dinner." Loki said blandly, with still expression showing the baked chicken dish in front of them.

"Yeah that I got." Tony looked at the chicken, then Peter who froze a bit.

"Good job kid." Tony said taking a piece of the chicken and walked away from the kitchen. 

Peter breathed from relief, Loki turned to leave. 

"I better get this off before I get mocked." Loki huffed.

"Yea I guess I should too." Peter said ruffing his hair his his hand. 

"Uh, Loki." Peter halted Loki who was halfway out from the kitchen.

"Thank you, really." Peter smiled, Loki smiled as well.

"Anytime."


	4. 4 Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update coming soon!
> 
> It will take time though because of school and not having enough time, but don't worry, I'm working as fast as I can! Thank you who have been reading and still being interested in this! <3

The fall didn't hurt as much he thought it would, it was his knee that had taken all the damage. Peter felt it shatter when coming impact with the ground, even if the forest bed had been powdered with thick fresh snow, of course he had landed on a stone sticking through the white ground.

He had thought to take the nature route. Thinking it would have been nice to see some forest for once, rather than wait in the traffic and watch all the millions of cars and buses. That turned out great now didn't it?

He had tripped, blindly stepped aside and tumbled down a hill. He didn't see the edge thanks to the white powder snow. Everything looked the same.

Tumbling down, clothes getting powdered and cold, he finally landed on the ground, knee hitting the hard rock. It was a semi small stone, but as if the universe knew just where to send Peter tumbling down.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuck..." Peter hissed as he got up slowly, placing one gloved hand on the ice cold ground, rubbing his shattered knee with the other.

Wearing only jeans and a light jacket with a hat, he wasn't really prepared to the weather. Even when Steve had firmly told him to dress more warmly, that morning he had been in a hurry. He quickly started to regret staying up late to watch the last season of GOT with Thor.

His breath visible, ears turning bright red as so did the tip of his nose he saw how the trees started to darken, the ground paling light blue. His knee pulsed with his heartbeat, the pain worsening by the minute.

Hissing, he tried to move. Getting on his other leg went by with no issue, then stiffly moving the other, being welcomed with instant sting and shoot of pain. Peter collapsed forward knee buckling under him sending him down on the powdery snow.

Feeling hot tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, he started to see the trees shadows forming on the blue snow, warning him. His breath hitched, Peter fumbled his jackets pocket, pulling out his phone he saw the battery blinking red. With stiff fingers and a sniff he searched from the contacts Tony's name.

Scrolling down he miss clicked, panicking thinking his battery wouldn't last, he got the glimpse of the name before his phone alerted, then died, screen shutting down in black.

"No nononono." Peter panicked, he shook his phone in a stiff movement. The battery died.

Fuck

He curled to himself, protecting his small body with a squeezed hug. He couldn't get up. Think Peter think.  
He raised his head, the movement sending chills down his spine. He was in a ditch. He remembered there was no pathways to walk down here, all the routes being up the hill. So there was no way somebody could find him.

  
"Hello?" Peter cried, raising his head to the direction he had stumbled from.  
"I can't move, can someone help me please? Is there somebody? Anybody?"  
No answer, Peter heard the stillness of the woods, his ears cold and burning red. No wind, no birds. Dead silence.

"FUCK!" Peter cursed, squeezing his knee, trying one more time. He placed his stiff cold hands on the snow, feeling the ice cold through his thin gloves. Trying to crawl, to even move from the small ditch was impossible, immediately he felt sting of pain shoot through his leg and he collapsed again with a cry.

Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes once more, feeling the warmth of the tears, it felt relieving but from a whole wrong reason.

So he sat, curling to himself for security and warmth. Squeezing himself tight once more. But he couldn't close his eyes. He couldn't.  
"Was this what Cap felt? I really should have listened to him." Peter mumbled to himself, shivering and shaking. He wondered if his toes were still attached to his body.

He wondered how long had it been. The woods turned dimmer and darker. He still could see far away, seeing the trees ahead of him but that's about it.  
Was this how he was going to die?  
He shivered to the thought and took another deep breath.

He couldn't help himself, the pain being too much, the cold biting his skin and bones, he closed his lids. Leaning on a tree behind him, he gave up to the cold.

God if had just walked through the city

If he had just taken better clothes

If he had just listened to Steve

If he had just taken the suit with him

If he had just listened,

he wouldn't die

"Peter!"

  
Peter opened his eyes in a heartbeat. He straightened up, and listened. Did he really hear that, what

  
"Where are you? Peter!"

  
Yea he heard that

  
"I'm here!" Peter yelled up from where he had stumbled from, he saw a murky figure lean over from the hill.

He couldn't make out who it was, but hell did he care.

The person slid down, balancing his thin figure gracefully. Peter saw him better now, long black coat and a long dark green scarf pulled up to his chin, covering the most of his face but it was the sharp eyes that gave him away. Black slick hair and sharp face features. Loki got down and hurried to Peter's side.

"Oh, darling why you must be so reckless?" Loki hissed under his scarf, placing his hands on Peter's face, worry shining through his green emerald eyes. 

"What happened?" Loki asked, examining Peter through. 

"I fell over the edge, didn't see through the snow. Missed a step." Peter said, hearing how little he had the energy to speak.

"I, I hit my left knee on a stone. I think it's broken, I- I can't bend it." Peter stuttered, Loki immediately fixing his sight on the broken knee.

"Damn it Peter.." Loki cursed, twisting the knee just so he can see. Peter gasped.  
He felt something warm under there, Loki noticed it too, his eyes large just a bit. Through the ripped jeans it started to bleed.

"Fuck." Loki hissed. Peter swallowed thickly.

"My magic won't work this fast in this temperature. We have to get out of here as fast as possible." Loki muttered in concerned tone, his voice muffled by the thick scarf. Peter shivered more violently now, clinging to himself tighter being the best option to do now.

Loki faced nothing, thinking. His eyes sharp and observing. He swallowed.

"Peter."

Peter looked up at the God, his eyes fixed on his, the God's eyes narrowed and strict.

"You have to listen to me now okay? Promise me to keep your eyes closed. Don't open them, I repeat, do NOT open your eyes unless I say so. Can you do that for me Peter? We're gonna get you out of here." 

Peter saw the sharp green eyes fixed on him. Pleading and determined. 

"Promise me."

Peter thought for a moment. Why? Why did he need to keep his eyes closed? But he was so cold he didn't have time nor energy to argue about whatever Loki wanted him to do. Peter nodded after a moment, and closed his eyes.

He heard a swish, and something being wrapped around his knee. A sharp knot tied around the broken bone.  
Two thin but strong arms slid under his knees and to support his back, Peter was being lifted up. Peter hissed a sharp cry.

"Shh it's ok, it's ok." Loki assured and started to move with Peter in his embrace.  
They started to walk in silence, Peter clattering teeth being the only sound beside Loki's footsteps under the creaking snow.  
It was so cold, but Loki felt warm. It was all that mattered right now.

  
Peter wondered how long away the path was, how far he had walked.  
Peter kept his eyes squeezed shut. Just as Loki had told him to.

  
But he started to feel too tired. He felt warm. Were they already back? 

"Peter keep your eyes closed but don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep you hear me?" Loki said gripping the boy's shoulder.

Loki picked up his phase, feeling how limp Peter was getting.  
Peter felt the steps change faster.

"We're almost there Peter almost there just stay awake." Loki rambled on. It was strange to hear such a tone from the God.

Peter felt every step on the thick snow, Loki stumbling out of the woods balancing with the boy in his arms.  
Getting on the clear walk path he started to run.  
Peter clung to Loki with little power he had left, Loki holding the boy closer for warmth.

"Loki I feel so cold.." Peter's voice wavered from the cold and Loki's running.

"I know Peter I know, we're almost home." Loki said a bit out of breath.

Loki was so strong. Peter thought hazily. He didn't feel cold, he was warm. He could carry Peter with no problem out of the woods. Maybe it was a family gene..

"Loki.." Peter whispered, he was sure his lips were pale blue. Since he couldn't feel them.

"Hold on Peter." Loki gritted his teeth, powering through now pitch dark forest.

"I'm.. Falling asleep I can't-.." Peter slurred out, head lolling to the side. Loki squeezed him.

"NO, no no Peter stay awake, stay awake you hear me!" Loki shouted, sprinting with Peter in his very arms.

Peter couldn't help it, mind hazy as a cloud, he cracked his eyes open. Lashes sticking together, frozen together he managed to see.

  
Dark blue color covered everything. The sky above them, the trees above. He tried to focus, eyes blurry he saw Loki's figure, shaky from the running he could make out his long hair, raven black and all over the place.  
Peter thought he was hallucinating. Loki's eyes, they were different. Eyes that were fixed forward, were bright red. Red like the most beautiful rose on a bouquet.

Peter took one deep breath, eyes drifting close once again, but from a whole another reason.  
Before he drifted away, he heard a panicked yell from Loki, Peter hoped he wouldn't be mad for not listening to him. He wondered why Loki was so worried about him keeping his eyes closed..

He got a glimpse of Loki once more, horrified pair of eyes starring back at him.

His skin, was ice blue.


	5. 5 Green eyes with tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done by request by a fellow reader, you know who you are <3

Peter watched as Thor held Loki by keeping his palms on Loki's thin shoulders, Loki rolling his eyes clearly annoyed.

"I assure you Stark, as long as I have my eye on him, he will not do any harm to any of us." Tony arced an eyebrow at that, others just kept quiet. Peter darted his gaze from Tony's skeptical look to Steve's deep thinking. The tension was heavy and everyone in the room wasn't convinced at all. Nobody seemed to really trust Thor's words, eyeing the God of lies with caution.

Tony made the first move by getting up and clapping his hands together. "Alrighto, well I've thought about this deeply, well, by deeply I mean_ twoandahalfminutesandmakingthedecisiontokeepthesecurityalarmed24/7_ ** Anyway-"** Tony took a breath. "I think everyone is on the same levels as I am?"

Tony looked around the room, Steve keeping his hand under his chin. "Well, I think if Thor really knows what's best for uh, well, Loki here," Loki shot a sharp look, Steve noticed and cleared his throat. "- and if he really has changed, I think he can stay." Steve said. Natasha kept her eyes on Loki, looking up and down. "If you say so Steve." Natasha said, not letting her gaze away.

"Good then, everyone else on the same page?" Tony announced, people nodded quietly and murmured something, possibly 'yes'

"Alright!" Tony chimed, and proceeded to step away and walk from the room.

"Jarvis keep the locks secured in every room of the building, keep the cameras on and test the alarm system as well. I don't want to see anyone turning into a horse or a frog." Tony whispered under his breath as he walked away. 

  
Thor patted Loki on the back, giving a soft smile. Loki just scoffed.

Peter looked the black haired God. He had never seen him before, well in person and this close. He remembered that time when Loki attacked NYC. He remembered watching the live footage from the tv, Aunt May horrified next to him. Now the god looked more tired, and a bit taller than Peter had seen. His hair was longer, sharp cheekbones and wise eyes stood out almost immediately when he laid eyes on him. Peter realized his whole look was just calm and tired, not evil or wicked. Loki was just, himself again he guessed,though he looked annoyed by his loud Brother next to him. But other than that, he didn't look... evil. Peter wondered how the others saw any kind of wickedness or bad in the God. Though then again he guessed it was just that he himself wasn't there when the fight had happened.

Thor escorted Loki away with him, Peter looking at them when they disappeared behind the corner.

  
Peter felt a small pat on his shoulder, turning he saw Clint leaning a bit closer, eyes shifting to the doorway.

"Keep your head down Peter, you'll never know what goes through that snake's head."

  
Peter turned back to look the doorway, Clint and Natasha soon walking behind the corner, going different direction as the God of lies.

  
Thunder shook the whole tower. Wind picked up speed and rain pounded the whole city of New York.

Peter tucked the blanket tighter around him, nose buried in the text book. He had a science test tomorrow and of course, hasn't had the time to read since saving the city was also a thing he did. Peter read the lines again and again, jumping up and down on the text, not concentrating at all. 

He rubbed his eyes, exhausted and tired. He glanced at the digital clock beside him. 11 pm.

Peter groaned and closed the book with a slam. That's it, he was going to get some coffee and pull an all nighter.

  
Peter grabbed the book and proceeded to head to the kitchen.

  
Beside the quiet hum of the machines and security system, and the small noise coming from Tony's workplace downstairs, the halls were quiet. He remembered Nat and Steve were probably asleep right now, so Peter tiptoed trough the corridors, careful not to wake anyone. 

He half hoped Vision or Bucky would be awake, maybe he could get some help with his test. But that was pretty much just wishful thinking. He wondered, Vision wouldn't really need sleep would he? 

The sudden flash and boom of thunder made him jump, he thought to himself if Thor was doing this.

  
Peter got to the kitchen, the dim light was already on, lighting the counter and sink with a white glow. Mr Stark must've left it on.

Seeing the coffee maker with a half empty pot on it, he knew Mr Stark was awake.

Peter poured a cup to himself and took a sip, leaning against the counter with a small groan, letting the caffeine do it's work.

  
Minutes ticked by, the storm was getting worse by the minute. Rain bashed the windows, strikes of lightning flashed and boomed with powerful roars.

  
Peter felt a shiver. He stopped, and placed the mug down, half empty. He looked around the room, empty as it was when he got there. It happened again, now stronger.

Something was wrong.

He took the textbook and headed down the hall. He knew where was going. Well, where he had to go.

  
Peter stopped in fort of the room, and stared at the handle. Lighting struck, and the wave of shivers was now way more powerful.

It was Loki's room.

  
_"I don't want you to go anywhere near him Peter." _

_Tony was placing his latest blueprints on the table, the holograms illuminating his face with a tint of blue, his glasses giving a sharp glow._

_"But why Mr Stark? I mean, he.." Peter swallowed, Tony's back still facing him. "He doesn't look, like a bad guy. At all." _

_Tony was still, head bowed down to his work._

_"Didn't Thor mention Loki was under some kind of a spell or something?" _

_"Kid-" Tony turned, fixing his glasses just a bit, just to do something with his hands. _

_"We don't know what he is up to."_

_Peter was still._

_"I believe Point Break as much as you and everybody else. Hell even Steve had talked to Reindeer games but-" Tony's eyes darted a bit, then back to Peter who was hugging his leg on the small counter top._

_"I want you to stay away from him, as much as you can. I don't trust him. I just don't."_

_Peter hugged his leg more closer to his chest. Watching Tony's expressionless face, his head turned to the side._

_"The snake has something going on in his horned head. We have to be careful. You understand me kid? In the same second you think you can trust him, he'll stab you in the back."_

_Tony turned his head to Peter, eyes fixed on him._

_"Promise me you'll stay away from him."_

  
_Peter nodded._

Peter's hand hovered over the handle, sweat surfacing on his forehead. He remembered what Mr Stark said, he knew what he said. Still..

  
He shivered again.

  
I'm sorry Mr Stark

  
Peter squinted his eyes, then turned the handle.

He was welcomed with a quiet room, and a flash of lightning streaking through the windows. His mind raced, what was he doing?? He was ready to see an altar, or something truly horrific like a sacrifice and he was going to be the victim or something more horrifying, what the hell can be more horrifying than a human sacrifice?!- But no. When Peter stepped a bit further into the quiet room, he was greeted with a Norse God who was sitting on the bed, green soft light illuminating his face, nose buried in a heavy book.

Loki flinched when Peter stepped in closer.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr Loki I interrupted I thought-" 

Peter held the book in his death grip, door handle on the other. Loki's eyes fell on Peter. 

Peter's mind raced a million miles an hour. Instead of; What are you doing? Get out or I'm going to stab you, Loki just stared.

"It's quite alright, you didn't interrupt me." Loki whispered, voice small and careful, not caring about the fact that Peter stood in the doorway.

Peter was baffled, he thought he would be mad or angry but, no.

Loki looked so exhausted. Peter saw the messy black hair, not the standard slicked back jet black hair that he wore always. Loki wore a baggy long sleeved shirt, with black baggy pair of pants. He didn't look like he was planning a mass murder, he looked, defenseless.

"Why are you here Peter?" Loki asked, eyes on the book's pages.

Peter felt the shiver as soon as another lighting struck. He saw Loki flinch.

"Are you.." Peter's question was cut off by another boom, this time Loki jolted to hold himself in defense.

"Whoa whoa easy.. Are yo ok?" Peter came to Loki's side, the thoughts about sacrifice and murder far gone.

Loki's head was bowed down, Peter felt the vibration. Loki was shivering.

"Loki?" Peter whispered, head bowed on Loki's level.

"I'm... Fine.." Loki's words were almost none existent, a bit angry. Peter thought. Was Loki angry at him? 

Another boom, Loki flinched with a small yelp.

Oh

"Loki?" Peter repeated quietly.

The shivers he had felt was coming from Loki. 

The God was terrified.

Peter didn't know what he was doing, he just moved. He placed his hand gently on the Norse God's back. Carefully and lightly as possible.

Instead of slapping his hand away, or shouting to step back. Loki was still.

"It's ok." Peter whispered, heart thudding like a hammer in his chest. His mind told him to move away, to run but he reminded still. Sitting beside the scared God.

Loki rose his head from his palms, for a moment he stared forward, then turned his head to Peter.

Loki's green eyes were filled with tears.

Peter felt the terror, the pure fear in Loki. He remembered when he used to be scared of thunder. The fear being overwhelming, driving him into tears every time there would be storm when he was just a kid. Aunt May would tuck him in, hold him close and hum a soft lullaby. It always worked.

"Why?" Loki's voice was hoarse and small, like a scared child.

Peter held his hand in place.

"Why are you being so nice to me Peter?" Loki asked, voice cracking, being barely over a whisper.

"You should be scared. I think Stark made it very clear." Loki hissed.

Peter saw the green eyes, glassy with a tint of red. He felt a twist in his stomach. Seeing the God of lies being so powerful and great years ago, was now so broken, eyes filled with tears. Peter felt so bad for him. He felt the feeling of being so misunderstood it hurt him. 

"Why would I?" Peter said. In the dark, Peter could see the confusion in Loki's eyes.

Before Loki could say anything, if anything at all, Peter moved slowly, wrapping his arms around the thin figure. His heart was about to burst, but he didn't care. Loki's breath hitched, but stayed still. 

"It's ok to be scared Loki, I have been scared many times." Peter said, Loki started to shake.

"I'm not-" Loki's words were cut off by the crack of thunder. He inhaled with a shaky breath. "You should go Peter.." Loki's voice was barely there. Peter shook his head. "No."

Loki scoffed.

"I don't care what anyone says about you, you're just as good as any one of us. I believe you can be good Loki."

Peter squeezed lightly, not caring if he might get turned into a snake or a frog. He just held on.

Loki was quiet, only the rain and wind was the sound that filled the room. Peter felt a slight shift.

Peter felt pair of thin arms wrapping around him, Loki returned the hug.

Peter's eyes blew wide, then he relaxed, closing his eyes and embracing the shaking God.

"Thank you.." Loki said, voice disappearing into the stormy night.


	6. 6. I don't want to be alone

The first couple of times we're barely noticeable.

But after a while, Peter took notice.

Random whispers and quiet over-the-shoulder shushes from Nat, Banner and Clint. 

_"Did you see him in the living room?"_

_"He was just, staring at nothing."_

_"-Walking quietly in the halls.."_

_"-Misty eyed-"_

_"Just. Not moving."_

_"In the middle of the night."_

_"I saw him too, he didn't even took notice when I walked past him. As if I wasn't even there."_

_"What's with him?"_

_"Probably just moody."_

People spoke quietly when Loki was present. The God would be reading quietly on the couch when Natasha and Steve spoke about the last night's incident.

"He was just standing by the window, moonlight shining on his face, when I went to take a peek of his face, I saw nothing but a blank expression."

Peter tried not to show any kind of interest. Still he leaned a bit to the side to their direction, as if to change into more comfortable position and show interest to the physics book he was reading.

"I saw it too couple of nights ago. I was just walking to get some coffee when I saw him swaying trough the corridor. I whispered hey but he ignored me. He just continued walking slowly and just disappeared to his room, closing the door shut. "

Peter turned his head to the God's direction. Loki switching a page, stretching his long leg a bit.

"Sleepwalking maybe?" Natasha whispered.

Steve just turned his head to the god. Silently observing the trickster.

It didn't take long when Peter saw it himself. Just getting out from the bathroom after brushing his teeth, he saw a glimpse of jet black hair sweeping through the corridor. Everyone should be asleep by now. 

Peter followed the wandering God, seeing him swaying in the long dim corridor. Natasha's words sped through his mind.

"Loki?" Peter croaked out, enough to him to hear. Though it didn't show any signs of reaction from the God.

"Loki." Peter took a step, then another. Voice a bit louder. 

Nothing, Loki kept walking slowly, wobbling from side to side as if a bit tipsy. He hoped it would be just that.

Just getting behind a corner, door slammed shut. Loki had retreated to his room when Peter was about to unravel the small rumors.

He left there standing still. Was Loki truly walking in his sleep? Come to think of it, Loki's sleep schedule wasn't from the normal side. Sure he stays up, and sure he has small bruises under his pale eyes. But sleepwalking?

Peter's arm raised

His stomach turned a bit, an anxious feeling pooling in his chest. 

Loki was ok, wasn't he? 

Hovering by the door a bit. Knock, just knock god dammit.

Silence pressed down to his shoulders and ears. Peter shut his eyes.

He let his arm fall at his side after a moment, retreated to his room right after.

"Hey Underoos, how did you sleep?"

Tony poured steaming hot coffee into his mug while Peter plopped onto the chair, sleep still heavy on his eyelids.

He didn't get any sleep. He tossed and turned, not being able to get any sleep, he kept thinking of Loki. Was he ok? Is he in his bed? Is he sleepwalking right now? If so, where is he?

Tony nudged Peter's shoulder waking him from his thoughts. 

"You ok?" 

"Uh, yea yea, I just slept in a bad position."

Tony placed the pot on the counter and leaned against it taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Yeah you're not the only one." Tony mused, though both knowing Tony didn't even get close to his bed most of the nights.

Peter huffed and slumped onto the counter, leaning his chin on his spread arms.

"Something on your mind? Or are you just sleepy?" 

"Hm?" Peter rubbed his eyes.

"Sleepy." Tony nodded, ruffing Peter's hair with his free hand. 

Peter hummed, then a question bubbled up to his chest. 

"Mr.Stark?"

"Oh there is something bothering you. Knew it." Tony took a seat across the counter. Peter chuckled.

"Well no, but actually yes. It's-" Peter took a quick glance over his shoulder, then around the room. When it was secure, he hunched over.  
"It's about Loki."

Tony barely reacted, but Peter felt the mental eyebrow raise.

"It's, it's about his nightly actions. He wonders around a lot, Natasha has seen it, Steve as well." Peter squeezed his eyes shut. "I saw it too last night."

Tony leaned a bit to the side, asking to keep going.

"He was, not himself Mr.Stark. He didn't respond when I called out. It wasn't his usual sass, he was sleepwalking."

Tony scratched his beard, thinking. Clearly not surprised.

"I have seen it too, tried to snap my fingers in front of him. His face was absolutely blank." 

"I'm just. I'm so worried. I don't know why, I'm worried that he can't get any sleep, or that he'll hurt himself or worse." Peter whispered, not wanting to raise his voice. Tony looked into his now empty cup. 

Sighing, Tony rubbed his face. "Me too kid."

3 weeks passed. Loki's actions continued on. 

  
Others had whispered quietly about the several times they'd seen him. One time Banner had bumped into him in the hallway, expecting a hiss from the God, instead Loki had mumbled something about guards and excused himself to the "grand hall." Clearly not in this reality. 

Steve had gotten up hearing a slight scratching noise outside in the hall. He got up and opened the door. In the dark he could see Loki sitting on the floor, back against the wall. Loki had been scratching the floor, in the dim moonlight, Steve saw small streaks of blood on the floor. First to take action, he had bent down to Loki's level, quietly murmuring to Loki to wake up. Loki had mumbled something about water, too dark and cold, that he was cold, so cold, didn't want to be alone, alone and cold.

  
Steve hushed to him, reassuring that he was safe, that it was warm. Loki had stopped the scratching after a moment. Hazily, Loki's eyes focused, Steve squeezed Loki's arm gently, whispering that it was ok.  
Loki walking slowly beside Steve who held him firmly, Steve had escorted him back to his room after running his hands under warm water and cleaning the bleeding nails.

Peter had woken up to a sound of glass breaking in the kitchen. Eyes flying open, he got a quick glance from the clock. 3.26  
Hearing scrambling glass pieces and fumbling footsteps Peter swung the blanket over his body and bolted trough the door.  
Running to the kitchen he heard another breaking sound.

  
_pleasedon'tbehurtpleasedon'tbehurtpleasedon't-_

  
Catching his breath, he leaned on the wall pressing his hand against it when he got to the kitchen.  
His eyes widened when he saw cabinet door wide open, broken glass and pieces of broken plates he assumed scattered all over the floor. It was the bloody footprints that got his heart racing once again.  
Peter followed the footprints, a lump in his throat jumping up when he saw where they were heading.  
He got to the staircase what lead to the roof, racing the stairs up, almost tripping over he managed to get to the door what lead outside.  
Yanking the door open with panic and aggression he slipped to the roof.  
The wind hit his face immediately, the cold air blowing trough his thin pyjamas, Peter hugged himself tight.  
With tears in his eyes from the wind, he scanned the rooftop. The nightly lights of the city lit up the huge roof, making the scanning a bit easier. 

  
But the sight Peter landed his eyes on was far from good.

Standing still on the edge of the roof, was Loki.

  
His dark raven hair facing Peter, open, blowing in the wild wind, as was his thin dark night clothes. His pale bloody feet planted firmly on the cold steel edge of the building.

  
Peter's hear pounded in his ears, his blood stopping and turning cold.

  
Peter stood there for a good moment, then getting his feet moving from the shock. He walked slowly towards Loki, the wind picking up speed.

He couldn't hear the loud noises of the speeding cars and construction grounds. He only heard the wind and his loud heart.

He got to Loki's side, opening his mouth Peter croaked out a noise.

"Loki." 

No response.

Peter took out his arm, carefully trying to reach out to the God.

"Loki, listen to me, you. You HAVE to listen. Wake up, you need to wake up." Peter swayed a bit due to a sudden blow of the wind.

"Loki. Loki you need to wake up." Peter got closer to Loki's side. Touching Loki's arm, the God's eyes staying dull, his blank face facing forward. Peter looked down, the traffic looking so small, cars looking even smaller than ants.

"Loki." Peter said firmly, taking his arm and trying not to think the speeding wind around them.

Peter's eyes flung wide when he heard Loki mumbling something. 

"I could've done it father... I could've.. Done it...for you.. for.. all of...us.." 

Peter saw the small move in Loki's feet, a small shuffle forward.

nonononono

"Loki, Loki don't, it's not real Loki you have to wake up Loki please please Loki."

The God's face was expressionless, no frown, no smile, nothing. Peter tried pulling Loki away.

"Please Loki, you need to-"

Peter's words were cut off by a loud buzz of a passing by plane, Loki's foot moved almost over the edge.

**"NO LOKI!"** Peter shouted and grabbed his arm. Loki's eyes lit up and widened in a second. 

Peter felt a pull, then a slip of his own foot.

And then was the yell.

Peter felt his body yanked violently forward, a fast painful sting scratched his knees. A heavy weight pulling him down, his hand locking to Loki's, his other hand and both of his feet forcing him to stay put.

Peter clenched his teeth, feeling like his arm was about pop out of it's socket. Looking down he saw Loki, a shock covering his whole body and face. Paralyzed.

"Just- Just hold, on. Hold on Loki!" Peter shouted, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, heart hammering violently in his chest.

Pulling with all of his strength, he managed to move a bit back.

Gritting his teeth, Peter pulled and pulled till Loki grabbed the edge with his free hand, dried blood showing under his destroyed nails.

Breathing heavily, Peter pulled Loki up, both scrambling their way deeper to the center of the roof. Away from the edge.

Loki took shallow breaths, eyes blown wide, clutching his chest tight.

"I-I-I I have no- ***gasp*** idea what wher- Peter- ***gasp***" 

"Loki, Loki calm down, I got you. Look at me, look." Peter shakily took Loki's hands and looked into the God's tear pricked eyes.

"Everything is ok. It's ok Loki." 

Loki was gasping, apologizing, his wild hair messy, eyes glassy and scared. Peter closed his shaky arms around him.

"It's ok." Peter whispered.

"I got you."

  
After the roof incident, Loki had stopped walking in his sleep.   
Peter still heard small noises and stomps, but never anything severe.  
Tony had talked to Loki about his sleeping problems, and said that the roof top would be locked from now on. Banner had offered his help, Loki had accepted and they have looking into it together. Peter was glad about that.

One night though, Peter woke up when he heard small noises coming from the hall. Tip toeing to the door he went to the living room, seeing Loki sitting on the couch, hands in his face.  
Peter walked over to him, blanket in hand and sat beside the God.  
Loki's eyes tired, he saw Peter's look. Loki inhaled and laid back, bandaged feet resting on the foot of the couch. Peter huddled close, resting himself beside Loki, closing the blanket over them.

  
He doesn't know what makes Loki walk in his sleep, but what he does know, Loki didn't get up that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for snuggling ok?  
More chapters are coming, my time schedule is just packed full. But don't worry! I'm not tired of writing these, I'm just very slow. <3  
Thank you for reading, it means a lot! <3


	7. 7. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a little accident with his spells, unfortunatelly Peter pays the little price.

"Oh no, no no no no this is bad, this is really bad." Almost tearing his locks out of his scalp, he panicked as he stood tall, looking down at the ground where one of his biggest screw ups now sat. "Why Peter why did you have to stumble in here? Now look what you have become you-" Loki cut himself off when Peter, now much, much smaller and younger Peter sat on the floor, listening intently. Loki had accidentally turner the kid into, an actual, 1 year old. He still had his brown, very fluffy hair, but his eyes were those giant baby eyes. It was Peter, but, way, way smaller. Had his mind changed as well?  
"Peter? Can you, can you say something? ANYTHING?" Loki got down to Peter's level, the kid still staring intently with those cute round eyes.  
Silence.  
"Of course you can't." Loki sighed. "Stark is going to kill me."

"You did WHAT?" Tony shouted as he literally spat out his coffee, ruining his grey t shirt. Loki just stared at him cooly, but his mind was screaming. Steve held little Peter in his arms, the spider child being deadly quiet. "Alright alright, calm down Stark, I can fix this, this all just happened way too quick and unfortunately unexpectedly. Peter will be back to normal in no time." Loki said smoothly, Stark knitted his brows together and leaned back in his chair. "And how long is this "fix" gonna take?" Stark asked. "Give me five days." Loki said, Stark was quiet. Then, "Jarvis, lock all the doors what can be opened with a handle, also close all small crawling spaces and holes. Turn on the security cameras for 24/7" Small sounds echoed and clicked all around the tower as Jarvis did what was told. "Hey hey Peter? whats going on?" Loki turned to the blonde who was holding the small boy. Peter was squirming in his arms, softly weeping. Extending his tiny arms towards, Loki. "I think he wants you to take him." Steve smiled softly, Loki just stood still. He watched Peter, arms extended towards him. Loki swallowed and very carefully, took Peter in his arms. The whimpering stopped immediately.

"Alright, of course I had to practice the most complicated spell there ever was, and now I have to reverse it which is going to be even harder and frustrating." Loki pressed his fingers to his temples. They sat on Loki's bed, Peter sitting right beside Loki, not having any clue what was even going on. Loki was half happy about that. "Why does these aging spells have to be so complicated argh!!" As Loki cursed his way to his answers, Peter started to crawl towards the edge of the bed. "God this is just- PETER!" In a matter of seconds, Loki had thrown himself to Peter, the kid floating in the air, green dust swallowing his torso. Loki had caught him just before the child had fallen right off the high bed. "Peter my goodness what were you thinking?! You could have injured yourself really bad!" Loki said, his voice pitching a bit higher than usual, Loki put Peter down in front of him. In a small moment the corners of his mouth lifted, and small giggles started to fill the room. "What? you think this funny? Seeing me worried and scared hm?" Loki Was baffled, Peter started to giggle louder. "Unbelievable, this is just rediculou-" Loki didn't even have time to shout Peter's name before he had to catch him again from falling off. Peter started to laugh when he was lifted in the air. Loki was stunned. "You.. Actually like this? Flying?" Loki asked, knowing he wouldn't really get an answer, he didn't know how children communicated, he didn't even fully remember his own childhood, if he ever even had a proper one.  
Peter giggled and waved his hands in a flying movement, Loki smirked. "Oh is that right?" Loki put his book down and rolled up his sleeves. "Alright come here you little creature!" Loki playfully snatched little Peter in his his arms and the kid started to laugh even more and tried to get away. "Oh no you don't!" Loki teased and as Peter was crawling to get away in giggles, Loki lifted the child up in the air with a wave of his wrist. Peter yelped and Loki moved his hand gently over the bed where the kid floated happily. Loki felt his lips turn into a smile, he didn't mind.

"Still working on that spell huh?" Loki sat by the kitchen table on a chair, reading the thick spell book for the 10th time. "Yes, thank you for asking very helpful." Loki scoffed at Bruce's nosy comment. Bruce took another sip from his coffee. "Well, the building is much more quiet, guess that's a plus." Bruce mused as Loki just glared at him. "I am working on this as fast as I can." Loki mumbled and Bruce just nodded. "Good, I guess you get way more irritated than any of us while Peter is in that state, can't really imagine you being great with-" Bruce cut his sentence short when he got the most icy glare from the God. "Well- you- you know, I- you know-" "Yes." Loki just hissed, Bruce let out a breath he was holding when he realized what he had said and how he just got away with it alive. But, Bruce's words, could make sense. Loki thought. He, wasn't very good with, anyone, his childhood so called "friends" from Asgard, his biological father, his other "father", people in general. Yes he was part of the Avengers now, but that's only because he was Thor's brother, well, there at least ONE person he can sort of get along with but children? He wasn't very positive about that.  
Before Loki could get further with his thoughts, he heard a tumbling noise from the stairs that led down to the kitchen. Suddenly there was a loud thud and small hiccuping noises. "Peter!?" Loki rushed from his seat and found little Peter curled up in a ball on the bottom of the stairs. "Oh no dear no don't cry, oh come here." Loki hushed as he picked up Peter form the ground gently to his arms. "Oh dear sweetie now now, Uncle Loki's here shh shh." Loki rocked Peter in his arms, swaying gently. Peter started to calm down. "Now let me see, no, no bruises on your forehead, good, arms and legs clear. You just had a big scare." Loki grabbed Peter's tiny hand and shook it gently and playfully. "Now, don't ever, do that again." Loki said and Peter just stared at him, then wrapping his little arms around Loki's neck, burying his face to the gods chest. Loki hugged the kid back.  
As Loki turned around he was greeted by Steve, Natasha and Tony who saw what happened right from Loki's back. Steve was frozen in place, as Natasha just stared eyes wide. As for Tony he might need a new mug because his mug was now just in shattered pieces on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves  
First of all, I am so sorry for making you wait THIS LONG for another chapter, things have been rough during this pandemic. I recently lost my best friend, she killed herself, not too long ago and I just couldn't function at all. I miss her every single day. Things have been up, but also very, very low. And well, school has started, and I'll be, even more busy, But I'll try to stay active. I am so grateful for all of you who take their time to read my stories and leave so wonderful comments, you really make my day better. I am so sorry this chapter is so short but I'll try to make it enjoyable for you to read! <3 Please take care of yourselves and stay healthy and wash your hands! <3
> 
> If you want to, I really would love to hear some prompts for this series! So if you have some, write down in the comments, I would love to hear your ideas <3 I'll be crediting you and try to make it as readable as possible<3


End file.
